


热潮

by liliamt



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliamt/pseuds/liliamt
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 3





	热潮

光奥

在最开始的时候，这种感觉是陌生而令人心生恐惧的，他几次想用以往光之战士所熟悉的调侃的语句搪塞过去，可是都失败了，他在那个人面前像一张被水沾湿了的纸，只消轻轻一戳就会开出个巨大的洞，他试图掩盖的一切都会稀里糊涂地从洞里冒出来。

光之战士在这样的柔软又私密的感情上意外地敏锐，在奥尔什方努力地将他本来的，在长久的相处里催生出的微妙的感情藏在他平时那些对着光之战士脱口而出的话语背后时，光之战士总是能捕捉到他。

“这件事上。”奥尔什方搜刮着合适的词语，他的大脑因为甜酒而变得黏糊糊的，自己的脑子仿佛脱离了控制，它像个盛放着高热液体的气球，悬在空中，不受控地蹦出让他更加难堪的话。

光之战士凑近了些，他像是为了缓解这一空白阶段的尴尬那样，小声说：“今天的炉子烧得不是很旺。”

“这件事上。”他低下头去，“对你来说未免过于冒犯了。”

光之战士饶有兴趣注视着奥尔什方不知是因为酒精还是别的什么原因而泛红的耳尖，他将杯中的粘稠液体一饮而尽，示意奥尔什方继续说下去。

“我把一切搞砸了。”他沮丧地扔下酒杯，光之战士望着他泛红的眼角，他的目光涣散，眼睛不安分地来回瞧着别处。奥尔什方面色潮红的斜倚在巨龙首他的房间里那张小小的桌子上，舌头小幅度地舔舐着略显干燥的嘴唇，桌子上摆了几个空掉的酒瓶，那些都是平时很难出现的补给，他们只用了一个晚上就喝完了所有酒液。当然大部分是奥尔什方喝掉的，让光之战士难以置信的是，平时朴素克制的骑士在今夜表现的无比热情和放纵，先是邀请他喝酒，再是光之战士还没来得及喝几口时，他已经喝醉了。就像现在这样，歪在桌旁，说着让光之战士摸不着头脑的话。于是光之战士不得不凑到他的面前，去听他的搞砸了的下半句。

“我很抱歉，挚友。这是……不可控制的……”他断断续续地说，他的蓝眼睛此刻无比温柔，这让光之战士回想起森都里温润无声的湖泊，“我不应该对你有挚友之外的想法。”像是用尽了所有的力气，他深深叹了一口气。奥尔什方觉得自己的头变得无比沉重，他摇摇晃晃地站起来，光之战士仍坐在那里若有所思地注视着他。在这个时刻，他只能听见壁炉里木柴燃烧的细微噼啪声，他意识到自己说了什么，他不擅长将自己抛在雪地里，特别是光之战士的沉默更让他感到不安。他在生气吗，还是觉得这一切荒唐，又可笑。奥尔什方觉得自己需要去床上睡一觉，摆脱现在这种头重脚轻的状态，离开这个房间。他甚至产生了这个房间里都是不可呼吸的有毒气体的错觉，他有一瞬间，在说出那句话时，感觉到自己的喉咙被什么攥住了，发出一些不可辨认的细小咯咯声，接着他就断断续续说了那句话。酒液在他的胃里也变得冰冷沉重了些，他踉踉跄跄向门边走去，不能在这里失态，这和一位骑士的作风不符。他这么模模糊糊地想着，快点回到混沌温暖的黑暗里去。

可是光之战士先他一步紧紧握住了门把，他将奥尔什方粗暴地拽了回去，抵在门上，他比他矮了不少，因此在和奥尔什方说话时要仰起头。他瞧着那双微微泛红的眼睛，它们的主人此刻露出了类似于小动物般的神情，鼻尖也红红的，耳朵轻轻颤抖着，他双手抚上奥尔什方的脸颊，向上拢住他的耳朵，并在那上面停留了很久。精灵的耳朵滚烫，他小声喘息着，他们谁也没开口说话。过了一会儿，光之战士说，我们一直站在这里会着凉，到那边去，去更暖和的地方。在奥尔什方还没有反应过来，他就被光之战士打横抱了起来，他注意到光之战士轻轻皱了皱眉，毕竟要抱起一个比自己还高的人不是那么轻松。他被扔在那张小床上，奥尔什方的脊背撞在床板上，发出了不小的动静。光之战士露出了抱歉的神情，他屈起一只腿撑在床上，向着奥尔什方的方向靠近，他们停留在一个很近的距离，近到可以辨认出是彼此的呼吸声，吞咽唾液的声音，奥尔什方试探着将一只手臂搭在光之战士的背上，隔着粗糙的布料，他的身上传来令人安心的热力，以及生命力。光之战士俯下身去，他们的鼻尖挨在一起，有点痒，光之战士笑着说，他的眼神炽热而温柔，他轻轻磨蹭起奥尔什方的鼻尖，这小小的动作让奥尔什方都快要融化在光之战士的呼吸里。接着是亲吻，起初是克制而小心翼翼的吻，后来自然而然的，光之战士咬住了他的嘴唇，反复吸吮着，他渴求更多的接触，仿佛是对奥尔什方那句话的最好回答。光之战士扣住他的后脑勺，将他向自己的方向拉近，奥尔什方想往后退去，尽管在心里他同样渴望着挚友，但仍然表现出了抗拒。

你不喜欢我这么做吗，光之战士挑起了眉毛，或者你喜欢更加直接的方式？他抓了抓短短的头发，有些困扰地打量奥尔什方。精灵此刻被自己压在身下，耳朵和脸颊通红，还因为刚刚那个漫长的吻而呼吸困难，他偏过头去躲避光之战士的目光。这简直太折磨人了，他不知道接下来该让光之战士怎么做，他也没有女孩儿们柔软的身体去给他想要的安慰，事实上他对这些事情一窍不通，在刚刚的亲吻里，他能感觉到光之战士的某个器官缓慢地直立了起来，他也一样。欲望支配着他想要更加靠近光之战士，不是作为巨龙首的主人或者别的什么，也不是挚友，是更进一步的关系，是能得到更多的热情和爱的那个人。他主动地磨蹭着光之战士的身体，他们二人只剩下贴身的衣物，碍事的外衣不知道在什么时候已经到了地上。光之战士很有耐心地褪下他仅剩的布料，一只手抚摸着他的头发，他的脸颊，更多的停留在耳朵上，光之战士今天似乎对他的耳朵情有独钟。似乎轻轻地啃咬更让他们兴奋，光之战士吻着奥尔什方的颈部和下巴的交界处，精灵的这里似乎更加敏感，他忍不住发出了轻呼声，他一路向下吻着，到达奥尔什方的腰际时他禁不住细小的痒意而笑了起来，这把二人都逗乐了。光之战士紧紧抱住他，把头埋在他的肩窝处。我觉得死在今晚也是合适的了，他说。奥尔什方回吻着他的额头。

所以你是从什么时候开始？奥尔什方问他，我是说察觉到…..他止住了话语。

光之战士睁开眼睛，像是在回忆很久以前的事情，我不确定是我先喜欢上你还是你先产生了别的什么情感，巨龙首总是这么暖和。他咧开嘴笑起来，而你每次都会准备热茶给我，这很难得，特别是从库尔扎斯高地一路返回的时候。

不……奥尔什方说，你比我要敏锐得多。

这件事很让你困扰吗？他将奥尔什方的一缕头发绕在手指上把玩着。

前一段确实是，奥尔什方老老实实地说，我要感谢十二神……

感谢十二神？他重复着奥尔什方的话。

让今晚的炉子烧得不是那么暖和，以至于我们要到床上去取暖。

奥尔什方想说个笑话，可是失败了。光之战士又一次吻住了他，这一次的吻热烈而突然，他不得不紧紧环住光之战士的脖子。

这….会不会..太快了，他说。

光之战士以同样的力度回应了他，接下来还有让你觉得更突然的事情，他凑近精灵的耳朵吐出温热的气息。反正离天亮还很远。


End file.
